


All for the Food

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Party, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Andrew is more than a little eager to be on time for Renee's birthday part. But is it really all about the food?For a Tumblr prompt. "You only want to go because there’s free food"





	All for the Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).

“We’re going to be late,” Andrew said. “We need to leave in five minutes and you’re still putting on makeup.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be in a hurry to get to a social engagement. I thought you liked it that I was always fashionably late,” Nicky said breezily.

“Aaron’s already in the car,” Andrew glowered. “We’re just waiting on you.”

“You can’t rush fabulous,” Nicky teased, leaning in close to the mirror as he gave his winged eyeliner a flick so sharp it could cut a man. “Besides, you only want to go because there’s free food.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Andrew looked at him like he’d grown another head. “Allison got that new bakery in town to cater. They make a death by chocolate cake that is actually deadly. It’s got three layers, brownie on the bottom, mocha in the middle, and a milk chocolate pudding poke cake on top. They fill it with mocha cream cheese icing and cover it in ferrero rocher and chocolate truffles. Then they do a kit kat fence around the outside and top it off with even more chocolate syrup. It’s phenomenal.”

Nicky rolled his eyes. “It sounds ridiculous. What happened to good old chocolate cake?”

“When have you ever been the traditional type?” Andrew asked. “Now if you aren’t in the car in three minutes, I’m leaving without you.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

Nicky was ready anyway. He’d put on his rainbow highlighter while Andrew was waxing rhapsodic about the cake and Andrew didn’t make idle threats.

Andrew didn’t wait for him to put his seatbelt on before he was roaring away from the curb.

Allison’s parents’ mansion was completely decked out. There were tents out on the lawn all strung with fairy lights and flowers on every table. It was significantly more extravagant than Renee’s taste but Nicky knew how much Allison loved to spoil her girlfriend. And she was going to get away with it this time because even Renee had to admit that her 18th birthday was a big deal.

Andrew, of course, made a beeline toward the dessert table. Nicky thought about going after him. He didn’t want to contemplate the fit Allison would throw if someone cut into the admittedly gorgeous cake before Renee got a chance to blow out the candles.

“Nicky, you’re here early,” Renee said, coming up and giving him a big hug.

“You know Andrew when there is dessert involved,” he gestured vaguely over to the area where the caterers were still setting up.

“Oh?” Renee smirked, looking in the direction Nicky indicated. “Are you sure it’s the dessert he’s interested in?”

Nicky looked a little more closely and realized Andrew’s hands were empty. He wasn’t trying to pinch any of the fancy cookies or little cupcakes in platters all over the table. Instead he was talking to an unbelievably gorgeous redhead who was setting out said desserts. Both of them were blushing and Andrew was as awkward as Nicky had ever seen him.

“Oh my god,” Nicky squealed. He grabbed Renee’s arm and dragged her a little farther away to make sure they were out of earshot. “Dish. Now!”

“Have you heard anything about the new bakery in town?” Renee asked, her voice low.

“Other than the amazingness of their death by chocolate? No,” Nicky shook his head.

“It’s owned by some British guy, Stuart Hatford? The gossip is a little crazy so I don’t know what exactly is accurate but a lot of people say he had mafia connections but he’s trying to get out of the business. That’s his nephew, Neil. He helps out in the bakery. He’s just starting his senior year and he’s in a couple of classes with Andrew. Looks like your boy might be making a new friend,” Renee grinned.

“Ahhh, what do I do?” Nicky asked. “Do I go over there? I should go over there. What do I say? Andrew’s never made a friend before. And before you say it, Kevin doesn’t count. Kevin is a broken baby bird who is also incredibly meddlesome and bossy and Andrew didn’t have a choice.”

Renee laughed. “Don’t go over there. Come dance with me. Leave them be and let them figure it out.”

Neil could feel a tear threatening to ruin his perfect eyeliner. “Oh my god,” he dashed it away, trying not to touch his makeup. “I guess we’re in new territory now.”


End file.
